This invention relates generally to mops and especially to an improvement in mop heads of the kind set forth in the preamble of claim 1.
Mops of this kind comprise an elongated rodlike handle which is rotatably connected to the mop head by means of the swing arm to make possible pivoting down of the handle sidewards, so that it will become easier to get the mop introduced under cupboards and other pieces of furniture having short legs. Examples of such mops are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,398 and (particularly) in the Swedish Pat. No. 302 670. Mop heads of similar kinds are disclosed in the French Pat. No. 1 226 647 and the U.S. Pat. No. 2,779,959.
The panels which are swingable on pivot axes, which are defined by mutually coaxial pins and preferably are distant from and parallel to each other, are pivoted or rotated towards each other for squeezing the sponge or the like by means of a wringer rod having its one end secured to a sleeve, which can be (manually) displaced along the mop handle, and having its other end connected by means of a T-piece or the like to the central portion of a substantially V-shaped yoke, whose two shank ends are bent through an angle of about 90.degree. and rotatably journaled in the central member of the mop head. When manually displacing the wringer rod towards the mop head by means of the sleeve, the yoke is rotated in relation to the mop head, whereby the shanks of the yoke are pressed against and slide along such marginal portions of the panels as face the mop handle, said panels becoming hereby rotated towards each other.
The pressure from the yoke against the panels, however, tends to displace the latter in the direction of their pivot axes, whereby the risk arises that the panels will get freed from their pivot pins. In view hereof the principal object of the invention is to eliminate this risk.
Another object of the invention is to provide a mop head which comprises very few parts and is so constructed that the mounting of its components is greatly facilitated.